Edward Falcon
Edward Falcon (known as Fokker in Japan) or simply Falcon, is the main character of the Power Stone series. Biography Falcon is age 21, weighs 160 pounds, measures 5'11" and has a fighting style of boxing. He is the son of archaeologist Pride Falcon. He is from Londo (a reference to London though the Power Stone 2 manual incorrectly specifies London as his place of origin). When in Power Change, he is known as the Red Whirlwind. In the anime, during the final battle against Final Valgas, He transforms using the Light Stone and becomes the Light Whirlwind. Appearance Falcon has short blonde hair with a pilot goggles on his head. He wears a classic red pilot uniform under a white tie and wears brown gloves and boots. His uniform has a United Kingdom flag logo on his left shoulder and an pale blue eagle logo on the back of his uniform. In the anime, Falcon has minor changes in his primary outfit as his United Kingdom logo on his uniform does not have the red stripes on them and the color of the flag becomes sky blue instead of royal blue and the eagle logo on his back is not seen. In the pilot episode of the series, he was seen in shirtless while fighting against his opponents in a boxing match and wears a red boxing gloves. In Jack's debut appearance in the opera episode, he wears a formal white tuxedo under a pink buttoned shirt and a green ribbon which is later ripped by Jack before pursuing him and he is not seen with his pilot goggles. In his Power Change mode, he appears wearing a red suit of metal with gray metal background and wears a red metal helmet similar to Iron Man and dons a gray rocket on his back. In the anime, his red suit of metal has been retained and the gray metal background becomes white as the gray rocket becomes white and enables him to fly in mid-air. In his Power Change mode with the Light Stone as the Light Whirlwind, he dons a white suit of metal and his white metal helmet has one horn on it's head and has white pauldrons on both of his shoulders and a red cross on the center of his chest. It enables him to fly by having white angel wings on his back. Story 'Power Stone' Hailing from the town of Londo, noble Falcon circles the world in his airplane, "Hockenheim." He searches for the Power Stones he discovered in an anient family legend. Falcon has a strong sense of justice. He specializes in boxing and destroys evil with sharp moves and explosive punches. In his ending, Falcon obtains the Power Stone he was searching for and as the cave crumbles, Pride catches him on his plane. However, Falcon drops the Power Stone, and blames it on Pride and his 'sloppy driving'. 'Power Stone 2' While traveling across the Atlantic Ocean to his hometown, Londo, Falcon's airplane Hockenheim is caught in a mysterious dark cloudbank and loses control. Someone's shadow flickers between the clouds in the lightning for a moment. When the clouds part, a gigantic floating castle appears. "This must be the mysterious castle my father told me he had seen once... Good. I was getting bored!". Characteristics Falcon is perceived as the main character of the series, and is a balanced easy-to-control fighter with neither the flash of outstanding strengths or the drawback of outstanding weaknesses. Despite he's a boxer he can kick his opponents at the same time and enables him to somersault on his opponent and fights like a martial artist as seen where he pulls his combo to his opponent with his punches and knocks them with a somersault. Depending on a player's skill level, his double jumps and post-transformation attacks can be a plus - or a minus. During a power change, he gains powerful moves for both close and far range combat. In Power Stone Collection, Falcon unlocks the Soccer Ball. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Power Missile: Fires missiles from his hand or wrist. * Power Hurricane: He takes off into the air forming a spiraling cyclone-like pillar of fire that looks similar to Ken's Shinryuken move (Removed in Power Stone 2; is used instead as one of Pride's Power Fusions) * Power Rocket (Power Fusion) : His body dashes quickly and homes in on one opponent. * Power Explosion (Power Fusion) : Missiles explode out of his body and home in on the opponent. Other appearances Anime In the anime, Edward Falcon goes on a journey to find his father Pride Falcon with his butler Apollis. In the first few episodes at his hometown in Sun Land, his father sends him a Power Stone, which he learns how to use. He also meets Ryoma, who wants to fight Falcon, and Rouge, a fortune teller. Rouge then tells Falcon to travel on a journey to go around the world searching Sun Land, Wood Land, Fire Land, Gold Land, Dark Land, and Soil Land for Power Stones. Along the way, he encounters Kraken's servants named Octo and Pus, the Octopus Twins, who are after Falcon's Power Stone, as well as Ayame and her big brother, who is disguised as a girl, who are actually ninjas from Moon Land that are also after the Power Stone. His butler Apollis was also able to transform by Power Change using Falcon's Power Stone in one episode. Over the course of the series, Falcon develops a crush on Rouge, though she seems to have interests in Ryoma instead. To make things more complicated, Ayame and an original character Cassie develop feelings for Falcon, neither of which he has a romantic interest in. Later in the series, Falcon eventually finds his father at the Dark Lands where Valgas also resides. He fights against Valgas, but loses. He is eventually able to summon the 'Light Stone '''to defeat Valgas and destroy his Dark Stone. In the end, Falcon decides to go on another adventure around the world, while leaving behind his father Pride at home and his butler Apollis is with him. Capcom vs. SNK 2 Falcon makes a small cameo in ''Capcom vs. SNK 2, during the desert race stage. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 He appears as a card in the Heroes & Heralds mode. Trivia *Falcon's Japanese name is a reference to the Fokker, the plane he is seen in. This was possibly removed in the English version because of the inappropriate puns that would follow. *His Power Change is similar to Iron Man, or other Metal Heroes characteristic of Japanese tokusatsu TV shows. *In the original game, His Power Rocket is the most damaging Power Fusion than his Power Explosion and can easily defeats his opponent with intensive damage. *In the anime, Falcon's english voice actor, Robert Tinkler previously voiced the antagonist Rubeus from the anime Sailor Moon. Falcon's comical mannerisms is similar to Rubeus. Gallery Image:PSFalcon.png|''Power Stone Image:EdwardFalcon.png|''Power Stone'' Image:FalconConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:PS2Falcon.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:FalconRender.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:EdwardRender.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:PS2Falcon&Rouge.png|''Power Stone 2'' with Rouge Image:CruzFalcon.png|''UDON's Art of Capcom'' LightStone.PNG|Falcon transfromed by the power of the light stone Edward Falcon (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters